Lost Brother
by Alexis Kristo
Summary: Three days after the sealing of Kyuubi, a baby is found that looks similar to Naruto. The boy is placed in the same orphanage as Naruto and they grow up together. How will having a brother change the way that Naruto develops?


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever, own Naruto. If i did, why would i be writing a _FanFic?_**

_**Line Break**_

It was the end for Konoha. The brave shinobi had tried everything within their power to stop the Kyuubi's non-stop destruction, but nothing was working. Even the Yondaime Hokage's Rasengan had proved to be of little use. There was only one way that the demon could be stopped, but it was at the price of a human's life and the ruin of a child's. After trying to come up with anything other than that dreaded jutsu, the Yondaime let out a tear of defeat before teleporting to the hospital to retrieve his newborn son. He then teleported back to the battlefield and began to proceed with the hand-seals that would end the killing.

He called to his former sensei, Jiraya, to summon Gamabunta for him. He would need to be as close to the Fox as he could get. There was a giant puff of smoke and a loud poofing noise, as a huge frog wearing a coat with a pipe in his mouth and a katana at his side appeared amongst the chaos. The young Hokage jumped on top of the frog's head with his son tied to his chest just as he completed the hand seals. A shinigami appeared behind him wearing what appeared to be ritualistic robes of some sort with a dagger in its mouth.

"So, you're using _that, _aren't you?" Gamabunta asked, or more like stated. "I assume you want me to hold Kyuubi as still as possible. Am I correct?"

"Yes," was the short reply. "As long as you can."

"Humph" was all that the Frog said as he readied to grab the Fox in front of him.

While this was being said, the shinigami behind the Yondaime had been chanting in an ancient tongue that had been forgotten for centuries, and yet sounded so familiar. As it was chanting, it began to raise its left arm, shaking the robes back and holding a bead necklace that was wrapped around his clawed hand and forearm. When the chanting was finished, the Dark Being plunged its arm into the back of what looked like a mud rendering of an adult human.

A blue arm, made entirely out of chakra, extended out of the Yondaime's chest, passing through the baby that was tied there, the Nine-tails struggled to break free from the frog as it felt a chill run throughout its body. Kyuubi could feel her **(AN:** I think it makes more sense having Kyuubi be female; long story**)** life force draining as she felt herself being drawn forward and into the young boy.

"Seal!" Yelled the Yondaime as the demon passed into his son, but before it could enter himself.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that left everyone trying to blink away the stars in their eyes. When everyone could finally see, the Kyuubi had disappeared, leaving a panting Gamabunta with a crying baby and a dying man on his head. With a few parting words to the man on his head, who remained standing by sheer force of will, The Summon poofed away, causing the man and his son to fall a great distance before being saved by the quick reflexes of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Minato!" The former Hokage yelled, "You did it! You..."

"I don't have much time left." The man said through clenched teeth, clearly in pain and dying fast. "Take the boy. I sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. His name is to be Uzumaki Naruto; my son. He is a hero. Don't tell the villagers who his parents are, and don't tell him about Kyuubi until he is old enough." The last bit was said as his eyes grew dim and gained a far-away look.

"I will do exactly as you say." The Sandaime replied. "Goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye, Sarutobi." And with those last words, Namikaze Minato's soul was torn from his body and devoured by the shinigami, which then faded from this world and back to its home.  
_  
Three Days Later_

After Minato's funeral, and the reinstatement of Sarutobi as Hokage, everything had been sorted out and the villagers had been told the details of the battle. There were some things that had been left out, but now the whole village knew that Naruto was the new Jinchuuriki containing the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Sarutobi had been hoping that with this knowledge, the village would accept him and that there would be a family that was willing to take him in and raise him as their own. Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened. Instead of seeing Naruto as their savior, they saw him as the demon that killed the Fourth and absolutely no one wanted to adopt him.

Sarutobi managed to get the people in charge of an orphanage to grudgingly accept him until he was old enough to manage himself, but only because he had threatened to have them imprisoned. The Sandaime was afraid that because of all this hostility, the next generation would shun him as well, so it was with this thought in mind that he made it illegal for anyone to talk about the Kyuubi's vessel or to even tell Naruto, or anyone who didn't know about it, that such a law even existed.

After doing all this, and filling out all of the paper work, Sarutobi was exhausted. He had been going for three days without any sleep and only the occasional soldier pill to keep him awake enough to continue.

'Finally' He thought to himself, 'things will start to settle down and I can get to sleep. Kami-sama knows I deserve it.' And with that though in mind, he began to drift off to sleep even though he was still in his office.

A sudden noise along with the smell of smoke caused him to growl in annoyance as he was prevented from his much needed rest. He cracked open an eye to see a young Jounin with his hitai-ate over his left eye and a mask on his face holding what looked to be a baby wrapped in a blanket in a basket with a note taped to its chest in one hand and a rather large wooden trunk in the other. This was enough to make the surprised Hokage open his eyes all the way to take in the strange seen before him.

"What in Kami-sama's name is _this_?" He asked flabbergasted. **(AN:** always wanted to use that word**)**

"This boy was found in the woods near training ground seven. That's really all I know besides what's on the note but I think that you should read it yourself, after all, it is addressed to you." The Jounin said in a lazy manner as he set the trunk on the floor and handed the basket containing the boy to the still stunned Hokage.

Sarutobi examined the boy, and he was just that: a boy. There was nothing special about him excluding the fact that he wasn't crying and seemed to have a sense of knowing behind his turquoise eyes. The only other thing the Hokage took in was his hair, which seemed to go from dark blonde to light brown depending on the light. Finally he unpinned the note from the blanket and read it.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_For reasons that I cannot say, I am unable to raise my son. Please place him in the same orphanage as the Kyuubi' jailer, for I wish for my son to grow up with him and not be influenced by other's perspectives. There is, of course, a trunk that was found with him. The key is located underneath him. I want him to have the trunk and its contents after he has graduated from the academy which I know he will attend. Until then, please do not attempt to open the trunk for their is also a blood seal on it. I thank you in advance for your help. _

_Signed_

_- Your faithful subject and friend of Konoha_

_P.S. His name is Haru._

The Sandaime was silent for a moment after reading the letter before he looked to the lazy Jounin before him.

"You have read the note?" he asked, receiving a nod in response. "Then make it so. I shall hide the trunk somewhere safe and keep the key with me at all times until such time as his Graduation. You are to not tell anyone about this boy or any of the information that was in this note; do you understand?"

"Hai" Kakashi replied.

"Good, now off with you." Sarutobi said in dismissal. He let out a sigh as the Jounin left with the child to complete his task. "What am I going to do about this?" he asked the air in front of him. "Well, we'll see what kind of person this Haru kid will turn into." He said to himself before he finally fell asleep in his chair, falling into the welcome and waiting arms of Morpheus. **(AN:** that _is_ the name of the dream guy right?**)**

**So, what'd ya think? ****who is this mystery child? what's in the trunk? why did his parents want him to grow up with Naruto? all will be answered in the future. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be nice and please review!  
**


End file.
